


Inktober: Foolish

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Scars Wade, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Bucky" Barnes, Protectiveness, Spideypool - Freeform, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “They’re holding hands.” Clint sipped his milkshake, feigning disinterest in the couple that he was very interested in.Bucky casually glanced over at the couple. He was unimpressed. “Should we call the sheriff?”Clint kicked Bucky. “You were the one that agreed we needed to keep an eye on the situation.”“I meant make sure they didn’t jump into the sack on the first date. Not freak out just because they’re holding hands. You’re acting like my mom.”





	Inktober: Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166351351038/inktober-foolish).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

“They’re holding hands.” Clint sipped his milkshake, feigning disinterest in the couple that he was  _very_  interested in.

Bucky casually glanced over at the couple. He was unimpressed. “Should we call the sheriff?”

Clint kicked Bucky. “You were the one that agreed we needed to keep an eye on the situation.”

“I meant make sure they didn’t jump into the sack on the first date. Not freak out just because they’re holding hands. You’re acting like my mom.”

“I didn’t say their was anything wrong with hand holding, I’m just pointing it out.” Clint gnawed on a french fry. “Besides, Steve is going to want to hear this. Don’t deny it. Steve may pretend to be mature, but you know he was secretly planning on the two of us tailing Peter.”

Bucky stole a fry from Clint’s tray and dipped it into the ketchup cup. “Just as well how we know Tony’s got a tracking device on Peter somewhere.”

“Probably a heart monitor too.” Clint squinted at Peter. The seventeen-year-old was gesticulating excitedly as he talked to his date. “Bet you if Peter gets really excited, he’ll receive a phone call from Tony.”

Bucky shook his head. He slurped his shake. “No. Tony would never stop someone from getting laid unless it would endanger their health or kill them.”

“This is Peter,” Clint deadpanned. “Besides the bots, Peter is his baby. Peter may not have a trace of Stark DNA, but you know as well as I do, if something were to happen to Peter, the new super villain on the block would be Tony.”

Bucky grinned and snatched another fry off Clint’s tray. “I’ve never dated an evil genius before.” Bucky popped the fry into his mouth.

“You can always ask Tony to role play if you’re that interested,” Clint said.

Suddenly a hooded, young man in his early twenties joined them in the booth. He slung an arm around Clint and kicked up his feet on Bucky’s bench. “Hey guys!”

Clint and Bucky tensed up for a fight, but stopped as they took in the features of their intruder. The young man was blond haired and brown eyed with angular features. He had a bandage on his cheek, exactly where Peter’s date had one.

“So the sad new is: you two suck at being spies.” The young man looked pointedly at Clint. “Especially you. Isn’t that your literal job?” He turned to Bucky. “I mean, technically you’re an assassin, so you get a bit of a pass, but not much of one. Stealth is kind of part of your job description too.”

Peter’s date clapped his hands together. “The good news is: despite your inappropriate overparenting of a kid who is not even your child, Peter and I are getting along great. However, we’re getting tired of the chaperoning, so we’re going to leave you here, and if you follow us, we’re going to call the cops and tell them that two men twice our age are stalking us. Now, while I may be of legal age, Peter is not, so I am sure you can imagine how well that will go.”

Peter’s date clapped Clint on the shoulder. “I’m so glad we could talk. Bye.”

Peter’s date slid out of the booth and sashayed over to Peter, who was half-standing/half-sitting in his chair. Peter gawked at his date and his fellow Avengers.

Peter’s date touched Peter’s arm. “Let’s get out of here.”

Peter scrambled to stand. “Oh my god, Wade. You can’t just tell Bucky and Clint that you’re going to call the cops on them. They’re Avengers, and like my fifth set of guardians.” Peter rambled as Wade guided him to the exit. Even as Peter flailed and panicked, Wade kept a gentle hand on Peter at all times. He also looked at Peter with such fondness and amusement, it eased some of the worry Clint had about Wade.  

“He’s got a mouth,” Bucky said. “He’s got balls too. He knew exactly who and what we are, and he still confronted us. He could just be stupid too. Kind of reminds me of Steve; he was stupid brave too.”

“Was? You mean still is.” Clint tapped the straw of his milkshake against the glass. “Also, how are we Peter’s fifth guardians?”

“Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy are the fourth ones.”

Clint snapped his fingers. “That makes sense.”


End file.
